A Good Kind of Terrifying
by je-suis-a-toi
Summary: "What does love feel like?" John set his book back down but didn't get up from his seat. *A little look into John and Sherlock's life as a couple. M for suggestiveness of smutty situations. One-shot*


John was sat across from Sherlock at their table, watching as Sherlock politely pushed around his food and let out a rare laugh at one of Lestrade's jokes.

"You alright John?" Molly whispered tapping his arm with her elbow.

"Hmm? Oh yes, quite alright thank you." He smiled at her and resumed eating, attempting to refrain from glancing at Sherlock every 5 seconds.

"We should do this more often." Lestrade announced as he and John began putting dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, definitely; I'm pretty sure Sherlock prefers being around you without Donovan and Anderson." John grinned at him and turned back to grab more dishes.

"I prefer being without Donovan and Anderson." Lestrade snorted quietly making John chuckle back.

"Oh leaving so soon?" Mrs. Hudson called as Molly went to grab her coat.

"Yes, ehm, sorry. I have an early morning tomorrow." Molly smiled sheepishly and hugged everyone goodbye.

"Right, well I should probably be heading back home too. I've got some unpacking to do in my new flat and what-not." Lestrade announced, giving Mrs. Hudson and hug and waving at John and Sherlock.

"Don't," John pleaded as Sherlock opened his mouth, probably to announce something about how Molly, in fact, did not have an early morning and Greg was already unpacked and how they were now probably snogging each other senseless in a cab right now.

"It's astounding how you know what I'm going to say before I say it, maybe you are picking up some things from me." Sherlock sniffed and pecked Mrs. Hudson on the cheek before going to his chemistry set that John had put on the counter and immediately getting to work.

"Oh well I guess that's my queue. I'll see you tomorrow boys; have a good night and don't be too loud!" John blushed and waved her off before going to plop down in his chair with a book.

"John."

"Hmm?" When Sherlock didn't respond John lifted his head to find him still sitting with his chemistry set. "What's wrong? Do you need your phone or something?"

"Why were you staring at me during dinner, was I doing something not good?" John smiled lightly at the choice of words before setting his book down and walking over to the detective.

"I was staring because I couldn't help it."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," Sherlock froze before lifting his face away from the chemicals and turning to face John.

"This is when I'm supposed to say I love you too, isn't it?" He looked like such a little kid, so unsure of himself that John had to chuckle.

"If you want," Sherlock took a minute and then nodded, turning back to his work and John returned to his chair and book.

"John."

"Yes Sherlock?"

"What does love feel like?" John set his book back down but didn't get up from his seat.

"It's terrifying. Putting your entire heart into someone else's hands is scary; letting them in, telling them things that you've kept to yourself for as long as you can remember. But once you look past the terror you find it's actually quite nice, you like people knowing you belong to one another, you like being happy. It's a good kind of terrifying." When Sherlock made no other sounds for a few minutes John picked his book back up.

"John."

"Yes Sherlock?" He half laughed, half sighed at the detective.

"I love you too." John smiled, not able to help himself.

"That's good, because I don't know whether you could ever make me fall out of love with you." John picked his book back up and continued reading.

The next time Sherlock called again about an hour had passed, and the sound was now coming from their bedroom. John crunched his forehead in confusion and glanced back into the kitchen, noting that Sherlock was, in fact, no longer there.

"John!" This call was more urgent and John shot straight out of his chair and into the doorway of their bedroom to find Sherlock sitting in the middle of their bed, completely nude and sporting an impressive erection.

"Yes?" John raised an amused eyebrow.

"Why aren't you naked yet?"

* * *

**A/N**

_Another one-shot, I just wanted to write something sweet. Two stories written and published in one day, woo! Alright, now I'm going to rest and find some dinner because it's 9pm and I haven't eaten all day._


End file.
